User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Sonic said 'well what a cruising ride into the sea. Coming out facing a diamond man. But at least I got some new 4 fusion crystals, but hey, we on the mystic ruins baby greed said 'bo bo bo we made it that was so much fun let's do it again so we do that sonic.' Sonic said 'sure sure greed ? bo is not sure first language you speaking. Amy said 'sonic you should know he's a baby he speaking baby talk.' Sonic said at two.' Amy said yes, sonic he's only two but at this age he can only speak some baby talks he's not even three years old yet. To speak clearly that much. Remember what the wishers told us. The're from a different world that has a different kind a way of talking at his age, he only speaks baby talk a little but. He's trying his best to speak clearly at two years old don't you see his face sonic said? 'Wait a minute, you're right Amy there is something wrong with him, he seemed to have lost all his teeth and we got to go right baby greed ☀ tails said 'weight sonic' sonic said 'what's the matter tails.' Something feels strange that where we are. Have you ever noticed the bridges been cramped over. And there was something familiar about the bridge that I saw something. I feel like somebody is watching us and he doesn't want to let his eyes off of him.' Sonic said 'what do you mean by that 'tails said ' I don't know sonic but a bad thing I just feel that he's not far. Anyway sonic let's go baby Cabela.' Sonic said ' whatever it is tails he won't get what he wants as long I'm around. Let's go tails, Amy, and baby greed, and baby cabela, all teams said' right ' o_o ?????? Said' hmmmm' now you play as sonic and baby greed. You both have to go all the way up the stairs like old times on the platform where you meet egg man but this time it's much different you have to face to. This time the baby and. Eggman it's you sonic and baby greed facing them. Both. Warning this is where sonic and baby greed got to take down EGGMAN And BABY GAIUS. Their machines are heavily equipped Eggman machine. Has a sharp spear. And a shield Baby Gaius machine is meant for fighting, he is equipped with strong heavy punching hands that could crush an enemy in seconds. What sonic and baby greed got to do is to destroy their body parts well. The pieces on their hands you have to destroy and the pieces on the shield and spear you got to destroy to make the final blow to its head. You can't make the blow to his head because he's protecting himself against that and also the other. It takes a few hits the takedown them both at their heads. If their arm with there weapons they was simply protect themself if you try to make a blow at the head. The attacks are simple destroy the shield sonic then target the spear and destroy that next when you do that. Grime on his arms and hit the head. Remember it doesn't take long before they can recover the new weapons again so. Make it quick to make enough blows to take him down. Category:Sonic Games